Display devices with planar or curved surface have already been widely used in various kinds of computer devices, e.g. mobile phones, personal wearable devices, televisions, host computers of transportation equipment, personal computers, digital cameras, and handheld video games. However, the display industries are still endeavoring to bring improvements to the optical performance of display devices so as to enhance the user experience.
For instance, glare on display screens induced by ambient light is often an issue to be solved. The glare effects are unpleasant and reduce the optical performance of displays. To solve the aforementioned problem, some conventional displays are equipped with a haze layer with a high haze value on the display surface so as to reduce glare. However, a haze layer of high haze value refracts light easily, thus rendering the refracted light beams interfering with each other. When light beams generated by edge pixels of a display interfere with each other, the display produces blurry images with low resolution, thus harming the user experience.